galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yuy168/Alternate Government Forms.
After I made the feudalisim blog, I decided I would make this as a list of idea's for governments besides Democracies or Monarchies. This would not effect system listing like feudalisim would. Some alternate government forms are as follows. Please not that besides Facisim and Communisim none of these are completely incompatable, and can be mixed and matched as you see fit. Some might already exist on this wiki. This Government list will not include traditional forms of government, as it's purpouse is to bring light to alternate forms of government that would be interesting. Obligatory comedic explanation: http://stuffucanuse.com/all_jokes/jokes%20cows.htm Terminology A Government type is broken into two Categories. Power Structure and Power Source. For example, The United States are a Federal Republic. The united states power structure is a Federation of semi-self governing states led by a central (federal government). The power source in this example is Republicanism. The Power source is where the Government gets legitimate authority. Sources/Structures That are Incompatible The following are incompatible either entirely or for the most part. *Facisim/Communisim are incompatible with each other in the Earth version of Facisim because key parts of it are made specifically to be anti-communist. Alternate forms of Facisim could be compatible with a communist government *Plutocracy/Aristocracy Incompatible by definition although very similar. Plutocracy tends to be rule by self-made wealth rather than long standing inherited wealth. *Hegemony/Unitary state. A unitary state cannot be composed of multiple states, and a hegemony has multiple states in it *Unitary States/Anocracy. Incompatible for the same reason as above *Autocracy/Any governent with more than one ruler. Another no-brainer as an Autocratic society can only have one ruler. Power Structures Hegemony Hegemony is similar to feudalisim and federation. In a hegemony the Hegemon state controls a vareity of lesser states of varying governments through implied power. Think the greek Leauge of Corinth. An example on this wiki that is combined with Feudalisim is the Mykarian Empire, which is a Hegemonal Theocracy. Anocracy An Anocracy is similar to an Anarchy, but instead of a lack of government there is a lack of Dominance within the Government. There is a state, but the central government is either nonexistant or incredibly weak, with warlords competing for power inside of the area of Sovreignty. Modern day examples include Afghanistan and Somalia. Unitary State One state under total control of the Government. Typically associated with socialisim, but many other countries use it. Usable withalmost any type of government. These are just examples! feel free to google soem to get more ideas on government forms Facisim The state is everything. The people must obey the state. "The State" is typically a nationalist group (In the ethnic european nationalisim sense.) True Communisim is the Antithesis to Facisim. In Facisim almost everything is owned by the state, as opposed to the means of production being in the hands of the people. It also emphasizes struggle between nations isntead of classes. Facist governments have a very, very bad history due to association with Hitler and Totalitarianists. In Communisim Communisim, invented by Karl Marx, is a very vague form of government. It emphasies class struggle and sees it as the source of much suffering. Communisim aims at destruction of classes and pushes for an egalitarian society. History has shown that communisim is highly prone to corruption. It's vulnerability to corruption is immortalized in George Orwell's ''Animal Farm, ''and also has a bad reputation due to the Cold War. Power Sources Stratocracy A stratocracy is a form of government headed by Military Officers. This is similar to the roman empire where Citizen-Soldiers had the right to vote and become representitives in Government. A stratocracy can be combined with almost any other form of government, as long as the ruling class is militant. The primary way of moving up in rank of a Stratocracy would either become a Citizen-Soldier and fight in wars, then become elected to a leadership position in the case of a Republican Stratocracy, or by rising through the ranks in other cases. In any Stratocratic society, citizenship is purely based on military service. Autocracy Rather common in the world. An autocracy is any government where the power is in the hands of a single man. Differs from Totalitarianisim in that the state does not try to control every aspect of life. Examples of Autorcracies include Sulla's rule of Rome, and Sweden in the 1500s. Frequently unstable/unsustainable due to ambitious people. Totalitarianism Very famous due to the works of George Orwell. The State has absolute power and tries to control the thoughts and actions of all of it's citizens. Famous examples include Nazi Germany and the USSR, but also countries like North Korea. Frequently unstable/unsustainable due to being seen as Immoral and causes dissent among the public. Theocracy A government form where the official head of state is a Diety and the rulers claim to be divinely inspired. Can wildly vary and combine with other government types depending on the religion. Ancient examples include the Papal States and the Knights Hospitallier. Plutocracy Arguably the most common form of government power source in history. It is almost always combined with another form of government. A plutocracy is where the people with the most money control the government. Examples in history include Athens and Venice. Category:Blog posts